


For Duty

by KnotOnYourLife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism, for flimsy plot purposes, garon made them do it, non-blood related incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnotOnYourLife/pseuds/KnotOnYourLife
Summary: You never know what it is that King Garon might ask of you, but you never expected this.





	

As a youth, the majority of your memories are those you spent within the towers of Nohr's Northern Fortress. You heard tell of war, of bloodshed, but saw little evidence of it yourself - you would sometimes see wounded soldiers on their return, but would find yourself ushered away from such scenes. _I want to see_ , you'd tell them, but your cries would fall upon deaf ears; even as you age within the fortress walls, you still feel as if truths are being kept from you. As part of Nohr's royal family, is it not your duty to fight for its honor? You train with Xander, but it doesn't feel like enough. You relax with Elise and take tea with Camilla and can't shake the feeling of being superfluous. Nohr's armies are on the front lines fighting, but you are kept far away from all of that.

To make up for the lack of experience that frustrates you so, you read voraciously. Books that tell of kingdoms across the ocean, stories of a thousand years ago, stories of fantasy that alight your imagination like nothing else. You read of heroes, of dragons, of politics and of love. You feel, sometimes, as if the barrier of the Northern Fortress keeps these things from you, but it can't keep your fingers from eagerly turning the pages, living vicariously through the words you see before you. Camilla smiles, that serene smile of hers, bringing you more books on occasion. Anything you like, you are lavished with. Spoiled, perhaps. You are always happy to accept gifts from your siblings, but often feel that restless irritation grow within you. Sometimes it almost feels like teasing; limitless words are delivered to you, but never the experiences they describe.

Sometimes, Elise confides in you. Her thoughts and feelings on a post-war Nohr, peaceful and bright. " _We won't have to live in darkness_ ," she tells you. Hopeful and optimistic, her words always make you smile. And yet sometimes she can't help but move towards _that_ topic - turning to you with a grin that seems almost mischievous. " _And when we're not fighting anymore, we'll be free to marry, won't we? What sort of husband would you want?_ "

Those thoughts lie far enough away from your current experience that you can barely contemplate them, but Elise is determined. Girls dream of princes, but what use is that, having been born a princess? You've read plenty of books of princes on white horses, but you know enough to be able to tell that far from the truth. " _Can you imagine,_ " Elise manages between giggles, " _if a girl were to dream of a prince, and be confronted by Leo? It'd break their heart!_ "

Leo is too busy with his own issues to concentrate on such things as social appearances, but late at night, you watch Xander practice his sword swing from the height of your bedroom window. _Perhaps if all princes were like Xander then that wouldn't be so bad_ , you think to yourself. Strong and capable, your only criticism might be that you feel he coddles you just a little too much. For all of the swordplay between you, you still wonder if you could defeat him for real, should the situation command it. Not that you'd want it to; why would you ever want it to? But you want to be strong, and Xander _is_ strong. He smiles and calls you _little princess_ , but you dream of standing by his side on the battlefield, matched for strength and fighting for the glory of Nohr's royal family. You recall a time when you were small enough to sit on his knee, and he would smile, and hold you.

" _You must know... there are stronger bonds out there than those between blood alone. Don't forget that._ "

You're still not sure what he meant by that, but true to those words, you haven't forgotten.

@@@@@

It isn't that you've _never_ seen King Garon, but his visits to the Northern Fortress are few and far between. It is more common for your siblings to be called in front of him, but your presence is never requested. You mustn't leave; you know that, of _course_ you know that. And so when Garon visits, it almost feels like a special occasion - you barely know how to behave under his authority, but you are pleased to see him, and eager to please. And so you stand before him, Leo beside you, Camilla and Xander behind you. Elise is sat to the side, and you know that Flora and Jakob are guarding the rear door. No other retainers are present - this is private for the royal family only, although you were surprised to hear Flora and Jakob requested by name. Garon speaks of glory and of conquest, of the war and of Nohr's power; you listen patiently, respectfully, but wonder why it is, exactly, that you have been called here like this. Why it is that the King himself has seen fit to visit the Northern Fortress. 

"... and I can look upon you now, my children, as the adults you are expected to become." He fixes you with a direct stare. "I still do not permit you to leave this fortress, however."

Whenever he visits, there is always a small part of you that wonders if _that_ might be the reason. Perhaps he'd have a task for you, an errand, something, _anything_ \--... but not this time, it would seem. You know better than to argue with him - you've had that argument many times previous - but you know that the fall of your expression is quite obvious.

"... You have other duties to fulfill."

"Should you have any duty I can perform from the safety of this fortress, I would happily obey--..." You try to keep the rebellious tone out of your voice, and cut yourself off before you say something you might regret. _Were it that there would be any such task_ , you think. It has been full years, and still you are only kept as a fragile caged bird. To protest against that would be to prove that nature, you know _that_ much. Garon continues, seemingly ignoring your words.

"As you are all no doubt aware, there is nothing more important than the blood which connects you. From inside out, that which marks you as Nohrian. Simply by living, you continue that legacy." Again, he looks at you - and also towards Leo. "You are of age to have some hand in ensuring our future."

You barely dare ask that which you dream of-- _might it be?_ Instead of continuing to speak, however, Garon signals with one hand; you don't know what that means, but you notice that Flora is now beside Leo. _When was it that she moved from the back of the room? She's always so stealthy_. Also, you hear the sound of moving furniture - you turn to look to see Jakob moving one of the large chairs from the side of the room. Not as extravagant as Garon's throne before you, but still one that would leave you uncomfortable for the space it afforded. It is moved behind you, near to where Xander stands, your eye is taken by another sight. As if it were a perfectly normal task, Flora has pulled undone the constraints of her uniform, allowing it to fall around her feet. She is quite naked, and you are unsure how to react to this - the shock of something so sudden treated as mundane leaves you speechless. Garon sits as he did previously, and none of your siblings seem to offer any protest. Naked but for her maid's headdress, she goes to Leo's waist - you're not sure what's going on, but everything about this suddenly feels strange. You make a move as if to try to prevent this - whatever _this_ is - but find yourself restrained, held forth by Xander.

"What are you--!?" You feel as if you could twist free if you really tried, but that movement proves that this madness is deliberate. Your objection is the strange behavior. The others stand around you, as if they have been expecting this. Leo stands still as Flora reaches into his clothing, between his legs. You can't quite make out what it is that she is doing, but her movements seem quite purposeful. She moves away from him, and for a moment, you're not quite sure what it is that you're seeing; it isn't that you've never seen any of your siblings naked, but overwhelmingly that experience has been alongside Camilla and Elise, during the times you've spent washing and bathing. There were times when you and Elise would sneak to the bath when it wasn't your turn - Xander was never that surprised, but Leo was always outraged. He would chase you away and that would be that, but you had, at times, caught sight of him naked. That had been a curiosity you hadn't known how to broach; obviously, men and women were different, you knew _that_ much. You read dictionaries and encyclopedias, dry paragraphs that taught you the purpose of your genitals, and why they might be different to that which you'd caught sight of, momentarily, in the bath those times. You know, from your books, about the physical act of procreation - but your mind is blank, on witnessing the physical fact of Leo's erection. So, too, have you read of lovemaking from those florid romance novels of yours, but phrases involving the word 'manhood' and talking of women being 'taken' did little to furnish your understanding. You were able to piece together that such an act was something that followed romantic declaration, but _that_ seemed nothing to do with _this_.

Away from Leo now, Flora retreats to the floor; she rests on her elbows and her knees on the carpet beneath them, turned away from Leo. He kneels behind her, rubbing his erection with one hand while the other rests against the curve of Flora's backside. You feel aware that your heart is pounding, and you can't take your eyes from the turgid organ in Leo's hand. Wordlessly, he shifts forward, apparently positioned correctly; his other hand took to Flora's rear, holding against it. You see the movement of his hips, and feel very aware of the sound of flesh against flesh alongside the movement of Leo's clothing.

Your breathing is deep, and you still don't know why this is happening. Flora's breasts jolt forth with each sharp slap of Leo against her, but her face remains impassive. You swallow, finding your mouth dry. _Why is this--...? Why is she--... why are they--...?_

"It would be a shame for a bastard to be born of a simple maid, but that can be dealt with. For now, the act is more important than the target."

Those words pass through your ears, and it takes a few moments for their meaning to settle. Connections fire in your mind, tying Leo and Flora's actions in front of you to knowledge buried within those hours of memories spent reading alone. " _The purpose of the penis during intercourse is to deposit its seed._ " " _After the passage of time, the child will grow within the female belly._ "

"Father, this is--... you mean for Flora to bear Leo's child?!"

"That consequence would be regrettable, but may be inevitable. Should Leo be unable to provide us with a child..." He turns to look towards the two of them. "That outcome would be deeply troubling."

"But--... but why--!?"

"It is important that this should occur. There are reasons beyond your understanding."

As usual, his words do little to satisfy you. Many questions rise in your mind, but you know any and all of them unlikely to be answered. The main backbone of each query is still _why?!_ , in its many forms. _Why isn't anybody arguing against this? Is this what Leo wants? Is this what Flora wants? Why is this something for father to command? Why is this something that we are all to bear witness to?_

Leo continues to thrust against Flora; he keeps his eyes on the back of her head, as if ignoring their audience. You note that he seems strained, somewhat - as if he's holding himself back. Flora is silent and Leo is mostly so, although the occasional grunt or outtake of breath forces itself from his lips. His hold on her seems quite rough, as are his movements; are they increasing in speed? They seem to, for a moment, until he holds himself against her, making a noise halfway between a groan and a sigh. He breathes deeply, as if he'd been holding his breath up to now. He withdraws from Flora, knelt back for a moment before picking himself up off of the ground, readjusting his clothing to hide his now-flaccid penis. Flora remains still for a few moments longer, her own breathing seeming slow and measured. Then she, too, presses herself up and tends to the business of her discarded clothes, pulling the maid's uniform up around her and fastening it swiftly. You are impressed at how quickly it is she is able to bring herself back to a presentable state; stood with her hands clasped in front of her, you would have had no second thought had you not witnessed her previous position, _on her knees with Leo behind her, taken like the women from those storybooks--_... could you even say that? _Fucked like a whore, subject to the gaze of Nohr's entire royal family_. Was that what it meant to live in servitude, to serve royalty? (You see Garon signal once more, and Flora walks away from the scene; you crane your neck to watch her path, and see her take up her position next to the main door, like a sentry. Like a statue.)

"Now, we should take the time to prepare our princess; the act of becoming a woman happens only once, after all."

Any thoughts you might have had that you may escape this situation unharmed are quashed neatly by Garon's words. Your confusion remains, but there had still been part of you that had wondered why you had bore witness to Leo and Flora's coupling. It seems almost obvious, in retrospect - _she is your example_. You look towards Garon, then to Leo, then to the sight of Xander's hands on your shoulders, where they have been keeping you - confined, or steady? You were so overtaken, you almost forgot his presence behind you. He had remained silent, and you wonder his feelings towards this whole situation. That thought is not aimed towards Xander alone; off to your left, you see Elise and Camilla, still watching. Camilla's expression is quite enigmatic: she doesn't seem outraged, but nor can you tell if she is entirely happy with this turn of events. Elise shifts in her seat, as if uncomfortable. She is blushing, and occasionally you see her rub her knees against one another. _Uncomfortable, or--...?_

"Leo. As we discussed."

Your thoughts are shaken by the sight of Leo approaching you.

"Wai--... wait, Leo--..."

The look in his eyes is kind, almost sad. Sympathetic. Regardless of whatever emotion you prescribe to him, he grants you no words as he leans forth to claim your lips. He holds your chin between armored fingers, and you are completely surprised; Xander is barely restraining you, but for a moment, you don't think you could make your body move even if he were to let you go entirely. Leo's tongue is invading your mouth, his tongue pressing and licking against yours in movements that are both gentle and claiming at once. You move your head back in confusion, having almost forgotten how to breathe; his mouth moves with yours, but you are unable to help the sound escaping from your mouth in the brief space he gives you. This feels obscene, and you are acutely aware that that noise - almost a whimper - was not one that you had intended to make. You feel very aware of Leo's body pressed against yours, pressing you back in turn against Xander; your heart is racing, and your body feels so warm that you wonder if you have suddenly come down with a fever.

 _Is this the manner in which a hero and heroine kiss?_ You close your eyes, wondering how long this act should last. What was the length of a satisfying kiss? _Should I be doing something more than this?_ You try to move your own tongue in tandem, but feel hopelessly out of your depth. Unbidden, thoughts of Leo's erection form in your mind; Leo is clothed once more, but that doesn't negate the fact that _that part of him_ is pressed squarely against you. Are his movements deliberate? Might this arouse him? Is that the purpose of this action? Your mind thinks _brother_... but that confused thought only manifests itself as another unwilling moan against his mouth.

You've read enough stories that feature incestual relations to know it a taboo. Stories in which it becomes a tragic plot twist. Stories that reveled in that nature, of lovers defying convention. Accounts of leonine lords and devoted sisters, or of children born of shared blood for ritualistic purpose. _Is that... father's intention?_ This seemed important to him, important enough for him to use his power and control over them to cause this to happen. The blood of Nohr between them all... would it be strengthened if combined? You know that you know little of this. Perhaps this is simply how royalty maintains its bloodline, and you have been too naive all these years to realize.

"Jakob."

On that command from Garon, Leo pulls away from you, and steps back; you see him retreat to the other side of the room, and take up one of the chairs. _Is your part in this over?_ You are approached by Jakob; his presence is a comfort, but your mind is still racing. In day-to-day life, you know that there is no situation under which he would touch you without your express permission, but you assume that this is another command from Garon - _expressed in just a single word_. His fingers are gently picking apart your clothes, pushing buttons neatly from their hold and separating fabric from skin as if he had been born with the knowledge. You don't know how to feel about this, but feel as if there is little point in protest - you are quite sure that Xander's grip could become immovable at a single movement, should he so wish. As it is, you suppose that if it had to be anybody divesting you of your clothing, you would wish it to be Jakob - or Felicia, perhaps. You suspect that the movements of her fingers would not be quite as deft, but you would still trust her implicitly. As you would also Jakob, but for this strange situation.

"Jakob, is it--... is it that you might--..."

He looks up at you speak, incoherent fragments nonetheless making sense to him. He listens intently and then smiles, quickly deflecting your implication. "You flatter me, milady." He holds one gloved hand in front of his face, making as if to inspect his palm. "Were but these fingers worthy enough to touch your bare skin. I am touched that you would think so."

"Then--..." Again, your thoughts are disturbed by physical movement - Xander has one arm beneath both of yours, holding you tightly to him, and the other up and beneath your knees, hoisting you up all of a sudden. He performs the movement with such ease that you feel quite disarmed - and you see the pile of clothes you have left behind, that Jakob is busy folding. You realize yourself covered only by the position of your legs, and the way that Xander's arm is held across your chest; he takes you to the chair prepared from earlier, the one you knew too large to seat you comfortably. As it turns out, it holds Xander quite nobly - and you, also, sat firmly in his lap. Having finished with your clothes, Jakob approaches once more; Xander's arms are around your chest and around your waist, as if holding you in place. Jakob's hands are on your knees, gently pushing them apart - almost as only a suggestion, perhaps hoping that by indicating the direction, you would happen upon the idea and carry it out as expected. Rationally, you understand that he wishes you to open your legs, but you feel something preventing you. Pride? Shame? You can't be sure. You think of how you saw Flora, and the way in which she offered no resistance at all to Garon, or to Leo himself. You have admiration for that; how could she just accept that happening to her?... Maybe she was used to it? Was this actually a common occurrence? Jakob still smiles, but you see that mild hint of resignation in his eyes.

"Milady, I don't wish to perform any sort of action that is truly against your wishes, but--..."

You don't know what to say to that. Were it Jakob alone--... were the situation different, if it were perhaps romantic--...? You haven't thought of Jakob in that way up to now, but you can't say that the thought displeases you. Of course, that situation was entirely different to the one you now found yourself in - and you're sure that Jakob has as much say in the matter as you do.

In response to your lack of movement, Xander moves his hands to your thighs; Jakob removes his hands, and you find their position replaced by Xander's own. Xander leans down to your ear, speaking softly.

"Little princess. For our sake... I would ask this of you. Please."

Xander runs his hands back up your thighs, gently nudging his fingers into the crease made by the way they pressed together. You don't voluntarily open your legs, but you allow Xander to push them apart. Your throat remains dry; you swallow, leaning back against Xander's chest instinctually. Jakob still stands in front of you, which you appreciate; over his shoulder, you still see Garon, sat before you. He leans his head against one curled fist, as if watching a less-than-riveting show of entertainment. Then Jakob drops to his knees in front of you, perhaps obscuring you from Garon's sight, but not the reverse. You turn your head to the side, focusing on the edge of the carpet nearby.

You jolt, suddenly, at the feeling of something between your legs; you look down quickly, to see that Jakob's face is pressed close. You sense that, too, from the strange feelings inflicted upon you; that pliable strength-- _his tongue? He would choose to use his mouth in such a way!?_ You try to close your legs (as if that would do anything but trap Jakob further), but Xander holds them tight, as firm a grip as he has presented today. Therefore, it is all you can do to sit there exposed, as Jakob laps between your folds, and then deeper. You squirm, unsure how to comprehend this action; isn't it dirty? Likely Jakob would just say something like _no part of milady's body could be described as such_ , but that was beside the point. He spreads you wide, holding you open with his thumbs, the wet sounds of his tongue against you making you shudder in embarrassment. _Is that embarrassment? This doesn't feel... terrible, after all..._

Jakob presses his tongue against your core, penetrating you lightly. Moving it in circles, you wriggle against him without meaning to. Your body feels strange, and you still don't know the purpose of this; Leo's kiss made you light-headed, but this is something different entirely. When reading your romance novels, you would sometimes feel a strange warmth in the pit of your stomach, but you never knew much what to do with it. That is the only comparable situation that comes to mind - this feels like that, but _more_. Jakob's whole upper body moves as he kisses you deeply, as if consuming the most delicious fruit Nohr had to offer. He seems so comfortable with this, taking on the task as if it were the same as making the beds, or polishing the dishes. He presses against you again, gently sucking at your flesh--

" _AaAAH_ \--..."

Jakob pauses, and looks up. "Was that too strong, milady?"

"I--... I don't--..."

A light smile plays on his lips. "Hm." He leans down again, seemingly concentrating against one particular spot that almost makes you jump from Xander's arms the moment he makes contact. Your mind feels as if it is going blank; if Jakob were to continue this, you are unsure as to what might happen. The feelings are so strong they are borderline painful, but that seems no fault of Jakob, who still moves as gently as he ever did.

"Ja--... Jakob--..." You detest the weak sound in your voice.

"Mm?" (The sound he makes vibrates against you.)

"That's--... that's too much--... I--... I don't--... I don't know what's--..."

"Ah. Then, I believe that my assistance in this matter may have come to an end."

"Jakob--...?"

"Do you feel close to completion?"

"I--... I don't--... know..."

His smile is quite serene. "You still have much to learn, milady." In another situation, Jakob's words could have been condescending, but you don't feel any trace of that emotion from him now. Instead, you sense that the prospect almost--... excites him? You look down at his kneeling figure, and notice the bulge present between his legs.

"Jakob, are you--..."

"Please, milady, pay me no mind. The physical response of my body is none of your concern."

He leans forth once more, but seems to be dealing with something beneath you. Again, you feel something blunt and warm pressed against you, different to the sensation of Jakob's tongue. You look down, and nearly recoil with what you see - obviously, the fearsome erection that looked almost as if it had sprouted from you belonged to Xander, but it takes a few moments for that fact to settle in your mind. Standing flushed and proud beneath you, it feels different to see one at such close quarters like this - it seems larger than Leo's, thicker, but is that due to your physical proximity? Perhaps Leo's would look like this, were it pressed against you in this fashion. _Or, perhaps, because Xander is older...?_ Leo had penetrated Flora quite naturally, but you feel a slight tremor of fear at the thought of you undergoing the same process, but with _this_.

Xander has remained still all through the previous events, but now you feel him move against you. Still holding you against him, he rubs the sizeable length of his manhood up and down between your lower lips. The small part of your thought process that remains rational feels that there is only one obvious conclusion to this: Xander will take your virginity. You know this a command from Garon, but wonder of his own feelings towards all of this. Does he find you attractive? His penis is hard at the prospect of fucking you. He continues to rub against you, moving in a slow and measured way. That frustration builds once more; whatever it was Jakob had been doing with his mouth felt as if it was leading to _something_ , but lack of continued contact is causing those feelings to fade. Yet still comes some sort of need for that contact, and the feeling of Xander against you is too gentle and vague.

"Do you feel ready for this?" Xander's voice is a whisper to your ear, and the tickle of his breath causes you to shudder.

"I--... I only wish I knew, brother..."

"... Jakob?" You are unsure as to why Xander would address him, but he has kept proximate, as if awaiting further need of his skills.

"I believe her to be quite prepared." He smiles. "If milady is _ready_ , on the other hand, is another matter entirely."

You hear movement around you, and are aware that your audience has gathered, somewhat; Garon still sits before you, watching over all. Camilla, Elise and Leo have approached, keeping the view between yourself and the throne clear, but clearly focusing in on you in their own personal manner. You glance over each of them, briefly - you feel so exposed you almost feel dizzy, and the thought of making eye contact with any of your siblings is beyond your current ability. Elise seems unsure, but wholly taken in by the sight of you in front of her eyes; her staff has no bearing on this situation, but she is clutching it tightly across her chest as she watches, seemingly unable to look away. Leo's expression is different; you've seen enough people on the receiving end of his dismissive gaze to know that this is not that, although one could have been forgiven for thinking so. His stance could have been mistaken as being impassive, but the look in his eyes tells a different story; like Elise, he seems quite fixated on you, although not in the open and curious way that she is. Camilla, on the other hand, is the most openly delighted - but you are used to that sort of behavior from her. Rather than simply watching, she has approached where you and Xander sit, and moves her hand lower than your field of vision.

"Gods, but you're so _cute_ like this... it really is a marvel, seeing you so flustered. I hope you'll be able to show all of us many more cute expressions." She has one hand on one of your shoulders, and the other is--... you're not sure, but you feel Xander's warmth between your legs reposition, less elongated against you and now, with Camilla's aid, pushing against you. Pushing _into_ you. Camilla smiles, "Breathe, dear sister. It wouldn't do if you were to pass out from a lack of air...!"

It is hard to concentrate on the meaning of Camilla's words, let alone obey them, as you feel Xander's hard length slide into you. Slick as you are, for a moment, it feels as if your body is resisting - but Xander holds you down by your thighs and thrusts upward, and a pain that feels numb and sharp both at once causes you to cry out. Camilla is there immediately, however, pushing her clothed breasts against you and nestling her fingers against that one part between your legs that makes your body jolt at the slightest touch. You're not sure if the way that Xander moved was painful, but the way that Camilla is touching you reminds you of the sensation you felt from Jakob's tongue, building once more.

"Is that better, my love?" She splays her fingers out against your lower abdomen. "If I thought that anybody had hurt you, then I simply wouldn't be able to forgive them." She is pressed close to you, and so hard to see, but you see her looking up from you to where you estimate Xander's eye line to be. "Even if that person was our dear big brother." A smirk. "Maybe especially if it was him."

Between Xander and Camilla, you feel somewhat smothered - but you don't feel as if that is a bad thing. You know yourself still exposed, but you can't see Garon for the way that Camilla is close to you, and that feels... reassuring, somehow. You feel helpless against Xander's hold and the way his body is moving against you, but you trust him just as much as you trust Camilla, and so let yourself be swept away. Pressing himself deep within you, he moves up against you as he pulls your body down against him, causing you to envelop him fully. You still remember the sight of it, and the thought of that being within you still seems quite unbelievable - and you are aware of Elise speaking, her line of thought matching up to yours.

"It's amazing that Xander's thing is able to fit inside big sister like that... I wasn't sure it would be able to, but..."

Camilla chuckles, her hand still against your stomach. "It may seem improbable, but this is the way that men and women were designed to fit together. Isn't that right, big brother? Your _thing_ deep inside your little princess..." Camilla seems quite caught by the idea, stroking your stomach tenderly. "And at her deepest point, you will plant your seed... I hardly like to think of her being defiled in such a way, but I'm sure she'll blossom into a radiant mother." She turns her attention back to you directly. "Don't you think?"

Your mind is racing, and you can barely keep your thoughts straight. The connection between the act you are experiencing and the act Camilla is describing seems impossible to reconcile; that isn't to say that you were completely unaware of the process of childbirth, but the thought of _this_ leading to _that_ seems almost amazing. You'd certainly seen pregnant women before, but--... did _they_ perform an act such as this? Held down, fucked, and seeded. And Garon would command a thing so casually. Xander would go along with it so readily. Leo and Flora, too. Elise seems confused yet transfixed, but Camilla doesn't seem surprised at all. _Did you ever have to do this?_ You are quite sure you have never seen Camilla with child, or with children, but you _wonder_. And then she is touching you between your legs again, causing you to clutch around Xander's erection, and nothing feels like it matters other than _that feeling_. The repetitive sensation of Xander moving in and out of you is addicting, and you wonder why it is that you feel like this - how was it that your siblings were able to induce this warm, feverish, dizzy feeling? They don't seem worried, but it feels almost overwhelming. You don't know how it started, and you don't know how it'll stop; is there an end-point to this? If Xander is to plant a child within you, you're not sure why _this_ is a required part of the process. Reading books in the past had left you with little more of a mental image than one planting a seed in the ground, nothing like _this_.

"Oh--... little princess--... _oh_ \--..." His breathing is labored and his movements firmer and more determined, as if he too is feeling the fatigue of maintaining this ritual for too long. You know that his movements are making you moan and cry out - embarrassing sounds that you don't feel in control of at all. Maybe this is just how things are now, and your siblings will hold total sway of your body for the rest of your life. Maybe? (That seems like an awfully long time.) And the way that Camilla is touching you is making those uncertain feelings grow within you, building and building--

"Ah--... _AHH_ \--..."

The feelings build to some sort of climax, and your body moves against Xander's erection and Camilla's fingers as if you have truly lost control, as if your body has wanted nothing but this for as long as you can remember, and _here it is_ , and--. You fall back against Xander as he continues to move against you, holding your exhausted body firm as he whispers your name into your ear, practically grabbing at your flesh as you feel warmth spread within you, and then he, too, falls back against the back of the seat. Breathing heavily, you still feel overwhelmed - you close your eyes, because that seems like the easiest thing to do. You feel _so_ exhausted, to think of it - what even _was_ that? You haven't been running, or fighting, or expending energy in any familiar way, but... you feel... _so_ tired...

@@@@@

"Hmm... _mmm_..."

When you drift awake, you notice that you are in your bed. Your mind feels sluggish, and your body feels tired; for a couple of seconds, you can think of no reason for your body to be reacting in such a way, but then fragments of memory spring to mind, unbidden. On remembering, you open your eyes wide, suddenly unsure _what_ to think. What happened? You remember being with the others, in front of Garon, and then--... you remember being tired, back then. Had you fallen asleep? You're in your nightclothes, tucked in as you ever are. The gentle flicker of candlelight illuminates the room, and you hear the usual sounds of Jakob tending to your things - taking care of your clothes, setting out what you are to wear tomorrow, _the usual_. You lean up on one hand, looking towards where Jakob is quietly fulfilling his duties. This movement seems to catch his eye; he turns to you, smiling.

"Ah, milady. Did you sleep well?"

"I--... I'm--... I'm not too sure, to be honest. ...What time is it?"

"You slept early so it feels later, I imagine. Don't let it worry you; nobody would expect you to continue your daily duties, not after... earlier."

The slight pause Jakob gives those words catches in your own thoughts, filling out the silence that follows. You move to sit up properly, your hands in your covered lap. "Um... Jakob? About... about _earlier_."

"Yes, milady?"

"What... was that?"

Jakob laughs gently as he lifts a shirt for inspection, before folding it neatly. "King Garon seems to believe it necessary for you to bear us a child." He placed it down, picking up the next garment to be sorted. "Apparently, such things must be kept to the Nohr royal family." He laughs again, but humorlessly. "I find the ways of royals quite mystifying at times, I have to confess. I don't know if I could explain the reasoning to you myself, even if I knew. Which I don't, I'm afraid. There must be a reason for it, I'm sure - King Garon is not the kind to devote himself to a path he doesn't firmly believe in."

"So... that means that... I'm pregnant, then...?" You wonder if you feel any different. You're not sure how you feel. You do, however, notice Jakob's lips press to a line before he responds.

"Not necessarily."

"... No?"

"Such things are quite an imprecise science. It might be that a woman finds herself with child following a single occurrence of... intercourse. It might be that she is barren, and might never. There are many variables inbetween, of course. Perhaps you already carry Prince Xander's child. Perhaps--..."

He seems slightly reluctant to continue. You prompt him to do so. "Perhaps... what, Jakob?"

"It might be that the events of earlier may need to be repeated. Such is the duty of Nohr's princess...!" He speaks with a light tone, but you know just as well as he does that that vocal optimism is forced. He sighs, his expression falling slightly. "Perhaps he would breed you with Prince Xander again. Or perhaps Prince Leo?" Jakob's breath hitches. "Perhaps he would take you to his own lap."

"Jakob--! But father is--... well, he's--... _father_ \--..."

"And Prince Xander and Prince Leo are your siblings. What difference does it make? If the intention is to nurture Nohrian blood within you, then I can think of little way more straightforward than to grow a royal child inside you. To think of it, I'm almost surprised that King Garon submitted Prince Xander for the task. Perhaps that was some small act of kindness on his behalf."

"And what of Flora?"

"What of her?"

"Is it... necessary for her to bear a child, also?"

"... I believe King Garon's intent to be somewhat different, in that case." You're not sure that you understand, but Jakob's words sound surprisingly cold. _Is he angry?_

A thought sticks in your mind, though you hesitate before airing it. "... Jakob?"

"Yes, milady?"

"If... if you were asked to participate in this..."

Again, a small laugh. "There would be no point. I would always be there to assist you, of course, but to raise a bastard of no notable bloodline... I can't imagine there would be a place for such things in King Garon's plans."

"No, I mean--... I mean, if--... if _I_ were to ask it of you--..."

Jakob turns to face you, then. He has a look of mild surprise on his face, gently tossing around the meaning of your words in his mind. He smiles, but sadly.

"I think you've had an exhausting day, and that you should continue to rest, and maybe think no more of it. If there is anything more demanded of you, or of me... well, we'll know about it soon enough." He goes to the candles burning on the nearest tabletop, snuffing them out gently. "It may be hard for you to get back to sleep, but your time is your own." Another candle. "If there is anything that you need, you know where we are. Even should it be the middle of the night, we will still come if you call us." He lingers by the last candle, and then seems to decide against it, instead going over to the doorway. "... Goodnight, milady."

He closes the door quietly behind him as he leaves; you wonder if you might want to call him back immediately, but can think of no reason - or excuse - to do so. You think about leaving your bed in order to extinguish that candle - but your bed is warm, and the light is comforting, somehow. You watch the flickering light until your eyelids grow heavy - _am I still tired?_ \- and until they fall, wrapping you in sleep once more.


End file.
